Operation Fatal Harem
by EvilFuzzy9
Summary: Sokka takes down Azula and friends. Lemon. Pairings: SokkaXTy Lee, Azula, and Mai. This is my first lemon. Special challenge for lemon writers, at the end of the story. [Warnings]: Contrived plot, poorly done lemon. PWP.


Hey, EvilFuzzy9 here, I'm bringing you my first M rated story. Now, although there probably won't be an actual lemon, this author's note IS being written before I actually start the story, so there is a chance that it will get out of hand and POSSIBLY become a lime (That means it's less, risqué than a lemon, I believe).

As for pairings, well I'm planning for it to be shallow, not real, Ty LeeSokka. The plot is a result of asking myself "How could Sokka help take down Azula and The Pussycats?" Enjoy, and review my frisky little monkeys.

* * *

Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee stared down Aang and friends.

"Hmph, how quaint." Azula taunted, "You peasants actually believe you are a match for the Fire Nation. I'll be sure to take great joy in extinguishing you nuisances(1)."

"Azula, let's get on with it. I plan on taking a nap later, it's sure to be more exciting than _this_." Mai said.

"Okay guys," Aang said slowly. "It's time for operation _Fatal Harem_!"

Katara and Toph nodded at this, and attacked.

Toph raised a slap of earth from the ground, and used her bending to wield it like a shield, blocking projectile assaults and impaling anything in her range with earthen spikes.

Katara manipulated water from nearby puddles to create several streams of water flowing around her in a spherical shape, and occasionally created tentacles to lash out whenever an enemy came too close. It was the octopus maneuver she had practiced with Aang.

Aang used his air bending to create miniature jet streams, which he used as a way to quickly flank, separate, dodge, and generally out maneuver his enemies.

Although Azula and her partners started out at a disadvantage, with Toph's makeshift shield blocking all of Mai's daggers, Katara's octopus sending out tendrils of water to neutralize any fire Azula conjured, and Aang using his ungodly speed to head off Ty Lee whenever she attempted to get a punch into the fray, they eventually started to turn the tide.

Mai changed her attention to Katara, and found that her shurikens could cut right through the octopus formation when she spun them just so.

Azula managed to manipulate her lightning blasts to get around Toph's shield of rock, and successfully overpowered the Blind Bandit.

And Ty Lee accidentally hit Aang with one of her punches, knocking him off-balance long enough for Ty Lee to completely cut off his chi.

* * *

Aang, Katara, and Toph were lying at Azula's feet in an unconscious heap. She couldn't believe it. She finally had the Avatar and his friends at her mercy. It would have been the perfect victory…

"Hey! Where's the hottie with the big boomerang?" Ty Lee asked suddenly.

It hit Azula like a ton of bricks. Something was off, the weird code name for the battle formation they used, the troubling absence of the Water Tribe boy…

Azula's eyes widened in panic, this was a set up!

"Mai, Ty Lee, stay on guard. Something is up." Azula warned.

"Hey ladies, want to ride the Sokka express?" Ty Lee positively jumped for joy.

_'I knew he couldn't resist my feminine wiles!'_

Ty Lee's reverie was broken by large hands roughly seizing her ass.

"Mmmm, soft." Sokka growled. He loved this plan already!

Mai watched as Sokka started harshly nipping Ty Lee's neck. This was quite a turn on, and one hand started subconsciously drifiting towards the hem of her outfit.

Azula was already far ahead of Mai, and was currently fingering her now-exposed pussy. She loved voyeurism it was a secret fetish that only Mai and Ty Lee knew of.

Sokka made quick work of Ty Lee's clothes, and was roughly rubbing his crotch against Ty Lee's firm stomach while he was sticking one of his fingers into her rectum, and ravenously sucking on her breasts.

Suddenly, Sokka felt two pairs of hands fighting for the right to knead his throbbing manhood.

Azula and Mai were now stark naked, and had settled on taking turns giving Sokka a handjob. It was Mai's turn right now, so Azula jerked Sokka's head back, and slid her womanhood right up to Sokka's lips.

Sokka smirked. _'Mission success.'_

* * *

((1)): Isn't it funny that a fire bender would word something like that?

Well, there is my first lemon. I know that it is pitifully written, but review and give me your opinion anyways. If you hated it, then I encourage you to flame me.

And if you really liked it, then I challenge you to write a lemon starring: Sokka, Azula, Suki, Jin, Jun, and Toph. This is my ultimate challenge.

If you can write a lemon following these conditions, let me know, and I will commemorate you on my profile AND in my next fic.

TTFN!


End file.
